


Versus

by vtn



Category: American Idiot (Album)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whatsername argues with herself, trying to sort out her conflicting feelings about the relationship between Jimmy and J.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Versus

“You’re angry, grrrl! Tell him you’re tired of all this sneaking around!”

But she isn’t angry. Frustrated, maybe.

“You’re _excited_ ,” says the second voice. “Your years of stealing magazines out of the neighbors’ trash are over.”

“Excuse me, but what do those magazines have to do with anything? It’s different when he says you complete him, and the next thing you know he’s…”

“In the white-hot grip of his Saint Jimmy, thrashing and whining as the other boy shoves himself up into him, staining the sheets with…”

The winner is clear. Her own imagination is better than magazine pictures anyway.


End file.
